Who's got my back?"
by Seif412
Summary: Song-fic based off of Creed's "Who's got my back?"


"Who's got my back?"  
  
I appologize...it appears that my text would not carry over correctly to FF.net. I do not know why, but all the italics are missing. I will try to remedy the situation by increasing the font size on what should be italisized, but this may not work. If not...sorry.  
  
Ok I am about to delve into an area of FanFic writing that I have never done before...I am about to write a song-fic. *gasps* Yes, I know this may come as a shock to some of you, but everytime I listen to this song it reminds me of Eva.  
  
I do not own Eva...I may have Unit 01 in my garage, but I don't own the series or movies...at least not the titles to them. I also don't own the song "Who's got my back?" or the band that wrote it...Creed. Yes, this is based off a Creed song from their "Weathered" album. Now I know that some people can be very picky and defensive about musical tastes...and if you hate Creed why are you even in here. You should have passed this song-fic up at the list of fics. I may slightly adjust the lyrics to help myself out...but I wont do too much. I intend to keep the spirit of the song the same. Also, the lyrics don't come directly from the song, but what is written in the booklet.  
  
Text  
  
Lyrics from song  
  
Well on with the fics...you can review/comment if you want, but my rule  
  
still stands...only helpful flames will be allowed. In other words...no  
  
Reviews that simply consist of "It sucks..." You get the picture? Also, you  
  
Don't really have to review/comment since this is just a spur of the moment  
  
song-fic. Nothing major. Now on with the fic...  
  
-------------------  
  
  
  
Run...hide  
  
All that was sacred to us  
  
Scenes flash of Asuka's Mother, Asuka being mind raped during the attack of  
  
the 15th Angel, and Asuka being unable to activate the Eva during the 16th.  
  
Sacred to us  
  
Scenes of Shinji's Mother being absorbed, Gendo sending Shinji away to live  
  
with one of his teachers, and Kaoru before he was killed.  
  
Sacred to us  
  
Misato being rescued by her father during 2nd impact, Ritsuko as she begs  
  
for death in the Dummy Plug chamber, and Kaji being killed.  
  
See the signs  
  
Unit 01 "awakening" during the 14th and the Lance of Longinus on the  
  
surface of the moon.  
  
The covenant has been broken  
  
By mankind  
  
Shinji killing Kaoru and Rei merging with Lillith  
  
Leaving us with no shoulder...with no shoulder  
  
To rest our head on  
  
Asuka's attempted suicide.  
  
To rest our head on  
  
Shinji sitting on the beach of a lake just after the 17th and Misato walking  
  
away.  
  
To rest our head on  
  
Misato crying by the phone listening to Kaji's message for the billionth  
  
time  
  
  
  
Who's got my back now?  
  
When all we have left is deceptive  
  
So disconnected  
  
Asuka fighting the 9 MP Evas and asking where Shinji is, Shinji cowering  
  
beneath a staircase as the UN soldiers surround him, and Misato shot and  
  
lying on the floor.  
  
So what is the truth now?  
  
Rei and Gendo prepare to initiate 3rd Impact.  
  
  
  
There's still time  
  
All that has been devastated  
  
Can be recreated  
  
Tokyo 3 being repaired after one of the many Angel attacks and a destroyed  
  
world after 3rd Impact.  
  
Realize  
  
Asuka finds her mother in Unit 02, Shinji finds his in Unit 01, and Misato  
  
comes to terms with her love for Kaji at the bar after the NERV wedding.  
  
We pick up the broken pieces  
  
Of our lives  
  
Asuka claims she will live on for herself and by herself after her mother's  
  
Barriel, Shinji returns from running away after the attack of the 4th, and  
  
Misato searching the Magi after Kaji's death and just before the attack by  
  
the UN.  
  
Giving ourselves to each other....ourselves to each other  
  
To rest our head on  
  
Asuka after Shinji rescues her from the volcano, resting on the grass with  
  
Shinji and Rei after a battle with an Angel, and when staying with Hikari  
  
after her mind rape.  
  
To rest our head on  
  
Shinji on the grass with Asuka and Rei after an Angel battle, being held by  
  
Misato after escaping the 12th, and talking with Kaoru the night before he  
  
has to kill Tabris.  
  
To rest our head on  
  
Misato with Kaji during her college years, holding Shinji after he survived  
  
the 12th, and in bed with Kaji shortly before he dies.  
  
  
  
Who's got my back now?  
  
When all we have left is deceptive  
  
So disconnected  
  
Unit 02 being torn apart by the 9 MP Evas, Shinji in the emergency elevator  
  
and realizing that Misato had blood in her mouth, and Misato about to pass  
  
away and talking to a ghostly form of Rei.  
  
So what is the truth now?  
  
A giant form of Lillith soaking up all the souls of every human on Earth.  
  
  
  
Tell me the truth now...Tell us the truth now  
  
Asuka's world during 3rd Impact where she never lost her mother, lives a  
  
happy life with Shinji as her best friend, and is constantly praised on all  
  
aspects of her life.  
  
Shinji's world where he struggles to define happiness, reality, love,  
  
ect...as he has to choose the future of human kind.  
  
Misato where she spends blissful days with Kaji as husband and wife with  
  
Shinji as their adopted son who is falling in love with Asuka.  
  
  
  
Who's got my back now?  
  
When all we have left is deceptive  
  
So disconnected  
  
Shinji and Asuka wake up to a dead world and Shinji begins to choke Asuka to  
  
death.  
  
Misato sadly watches from the sea of LCL until Shinji finally stops when  
  
Asuka caresses his cheek.  
  
So what is the truth now?  
  
Shinju and Asuka stand on top of a mountain in what is left of Japan a few  
  
weeks after 3rd Impact. Asuka has shed her bandages and both children look  
  
as if they have had to struggle to survive. In Shinji's left hand is  
  
Misato's necklace while his right arm is wrapped around Asuka's waist. Asuka  
  
is leaning into Shinji's shoulder as they watch the sun set on the destroyed  
  
city once known as Tokyo 3 with a contented smile on each of their faces.  
  
Down on the beach where the two children had reappeared a new pair make their way out of  
  
the Sea of LCL. Misato and Kaji carefully examine their surroundings before  
  
trying to find the children.  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
A/N: Well what do you think. It turns out all I changed was an  
  
extra..."Sacred to us" in the first verse. Did you like how I took the view  
  
of the three main characters...truthfully Rei was a supporting character as  
  
she obviously didn't have a self-examination in the last episodes of Eva.  
  
Besides Rei doesn't have much emotional things I could have worked with.  
  
(Why did I even bring up Rei...now I will have to sift through hate  
  
mail...argh! I am a baka!) How did you like the little worlds I made up for  
  
Asuka and Misato. I figured Shinji had his turmoil of deciding humanity's  
  
fate while everyone else was given their heaven. I have nothing to work with  
  
for Asuka and Misato's world so I kind of guessed. How did you like the  
  
ending? I almost left it off with just Shinji helping Asuka to her feet  
  
after returning from the LCL, but I think I like this happier ending a bit  
  
better. Since I am a dedicated S/A fan it probably is to no one's surprise  
  
that it had that type of ending. So how did I do on my first and most likely  
  
last song-fic.  
  
PS: Excuse any bad spelling and grammar...MS Word is constantly and  
  
literally disappearing on me. I install it...open it...type one letter...it  
  
closes and vanishes from my hard drive. Stupid computers!!! LOL Plus this was done...very quickly so that might also attest to any problems. I did get Dennisud to do a spell check for me...thanks Dennis...so that should cut down on the things that aren't quite right. Though you never know what can slip between the cracks.  
  
Previews: My next fic is one called "Blasphemy" and deals with the evil and  
  
less shown dark side of Yui Ikari. Original idea was scrapped and now  
  
working is being begun on it again.  
  
After that I may return to one of my older fics...I think I will work on  
  
Replaced. You know my really old one about Asuka's old boyfriend from  
  
Germany coming over. (Can I make one last rave? Thanks) I would like to say  
  
something about a fic I read the other day on another site. It was called  
  
"Asuka's Ex" and as I read it yesterday I saw huge similarities to my old  
  
fic. No I am not mad...just got some advice to the author of that fic. You  
  
screwed it up. You didn't draw out the angst long or hard enough. It didn't  
  
take long until everything was happy and wonderful again. Nice try but next  
  
time work the "Poor sad Shinji" angle a bit longer and intensely. Otherwise  
  
nice job. 


End file.
